Del Amor Al Sexo
by micaelalove16
Summary: tori y jade llevan saliendo 6 meses y quieren tener su primera relacion sexuales


victorious no me pertenece, pertenece a Dan Snaideer y no a mi.

**Del Amor Al Sexo:**

**jade pov:**

Soy jade west, si la chica mala del instituto, y llevo saliendo 6 hermosos meses con la chica mas linda de todo el Hollywood Art y se llama Tori vega, si quien pensaba que yo terminaría enamorada de ella, pues me declare de una forma un poco extra a.

FASHBACK: Seis meses antes.

**jade pov:**

Estoy yendo a casa de vega, os preguntareis po que pues aunque no me creáis voy a declararme, si he dicho declararme, por que pues por que estoy totalmente enamorada de ella, antes en el instituto intente declararme pero terminamos pelearnos y se fue enfadada. Y cat que ya sabia que gustaba me dijo que hablara con ella, asi halla voy. toco la puerta y me abre tori se ve que ha estado llorando.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

pov tori:

Soy tori vega y me gusta jade west,ya lo se si, me gusta,no, estoy enamorada de ella pero como decírselo sin morir en el intento?. Antes en el instituto ella quería hablar conmigo pero nos terminamos peleando , vamos como siempre No? Seré estúpida, después de ello me fui a mi casa y me puse a pensar, como jade quería estar con alguien como yo? y me puse a llorar hasta que escuche el timbre y fui abrir y quien esa la persona que menos quería ver.

Que haces aqui jade? pregunto tori.

disculparme. dijo jade.

por que?

Por que todo lo que te dije en el instituto no es verdad? dijo jade

Por que debería creerte jade después de todo lo que me dijiste? vete, ve con beck, tu novio por que se que no me qui..."

tori no llego a decir nada mas por que jade me beso.

xxxxxxxxxxx

pov jade:

Si, ya se una forma rara no? bueno ese no es el caso es que terminamos saliendo. bueno como decia llavamos saliendo 6 meses y quiero que hoy sea una noche especial por que, hoy tendremos nuestra primera relacion sexual, bueno para ella para mi no pero si para ella y bueno queria que todo sea perfecto. Ya lo se esa no soy yo pero el amor te vuelve mas tierno y cursi y asi en mi casa preparando todo para esta noche y tenia todo listo cuando tocaron el timbre.

Hola hermosa. dijo jade hola, que linda estas. dijo tori.

jade se acerco a tori al oído y le dijo espérame a verme sin ropa. y le gruño o el ojo, eso hizo que tori se sonrojada.

jade cerro la puerta y de la mano se llevo a tori a su habitación.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**pov tori.**

jade me llevo a su habitación, cuando entre vi una habitación oscura había estado muchas veces pero esta vez era diferente, estaba oscura pero con una luz roja y con rosas en la cama y velas aromáticas.  
jade cerro la puerta de su habitación y me cogió de la cintura y me pego a ella muy cerca, ella empezó a besarme por el cuello lentamente con besos suaves y iba subiendo hasta la mandíbula y luego en la boca, al sentir su lengua en mi boca me hizo gemir, puse las manos en su cabello y me pegue mas a ella ella paso sus manos frías por debajo de mi camisa y me iba acariciando, entonces ella va subiendo mi camisa y la tira por algún lugar de la habitación. Vuelve a besar mi cuello chupando y mordiendo con delicadeza haciéndome gemir de placer.

**pov jade.**

Iba besándola por el cuello y , entonces voy caminando y ella pero dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que se callo a mi cama, yo aproveche eso y me subí sobre ella besándola con mucha pasión, mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo, entonces ella me quita la camisa y pasaba las manos por mi cuerpo, lo hacia con mucho amor eso hizo que me sonrojara. la acosté yo aun encima de ella y le quite los pantalones pasando mis manos por sus piernas, siento como ella se pone tensa con cada toque y estaba muy nerviosa.

"Estas bien tori". Pregunto jade.

si_ii dijo tori nerviosa.

" Tranquila", no lo haremos si no quieres. dijo jade

"si, quiero pero es que..." dijo sin terminar la frase.

" tienes miedo? "dijo jade

**xxxxxxxxx**

tori no contesto y jade se iba a levantar cuando algo la detuvo y esa era tori que la cogia de la mu eca atrajo a jade hacia su cuerpo y empezó a besarle.

Estas segura? dijo jade

pero tori no contesto sino que siguio besandola y eso hizo que jade tambien lo hiciera, la empezo a acariciar por todo el cuerpo, la cadera las piernas y cuando estaba llegando a su centro pare. y le volvi a preguntar.

"puedo" pregunta jade.

tori asintió un poco nerviosa pero quería hacerlo.

jade paso la mano por el centro de tori por encima de la ropa interior muy despacio, luego bajando la ropa muy despacio hasta quitársela, paso la mano por el centro haciendo a esta gemir, luego muy despacio abría los labios y metió un dedo, tori al sentir a jade dentro de ella, empezó a gemir mientras jade salia y entraba en ella.

Dios! POR DIOS! JA-DE, MIERDA...decía tori

jade sonrió y metió otro dedo, aumentando la velocidad.

"jade..." para..! decía tori,

jade sintió sangre en su mano, pero siguió sin hacer caso

"Tranquila, ya termino" dijo jade

Jade seguía penetrando dentro y fuera de tori, cada vez mas rapido,

DIOS! JADE...sigue ...oh ...DIOS!

Luego jade quito los dedos y metió la lengua para aumentar el orgasmo.

DIOS, que rica dijo jade.

tori gemía a los cuatro vientos, surte que no había nadie en su casa, luego empezó a besarle metiendo la lengua y tocándola. Pero aun no terminaba, tori que se estaba terminando de recuperar el aire. jade subió a sus pechos y le quito el sujetador y masageo sus pechos, entonces metió en su boca, un pezón mientras lo mordía y chupaba y con la otra mano lo gemía de placer mientras jade paseaba la lengua por todo el torso. Entonces tori se cambio de posición y se puso encima de jade mientras la besaba y le quito el sujetador a jade, tori paso la lengua por la oreja de jade y mordió haciéndola gemir de placer y lurgo fue a la clavícula, y paso la lengua y la boca dejando un chupeton y mientras le quitaba toda la ropa le que le sobraba se puso encima de jade y las dos completamente desnudas, tori empezó a frotarse contra jade haciendo que haya fricción entre ellas.

!Dios! TORI-II mierda, mas toriiii-ii, no pares,joder

**xxxxxxx**

luego se besaron apasionadamente mientras se separaban para recuperar el aire, despues de todo se tumbaron en la cama se taparon con una fina manta,ya que estaban muy sudadas y se abrazaron mientras se quedaban dormidas en el brazo de la otra.

"Te quiero jade." "Te quiero tori."

Y SE DURMIERON DESPUÉS DE UNA NOCHE EN DONDE SE ENTREGARON LA UNA LA OTRA COMPLETAMENTE DÁNDOSE AMOR Y MAS...


End file.
